School Take Over
by Anime World Control Units
Summary: Rated for laungage. Made by CD. One day my friends and I get sick of school to we decide to over rule it with the help of anime charcters. Some characters OC.


CD: Alright. I kind of redid the story 'cause no one was reviewing to the last one. Lets get to the story. I'm guessing that all of you out there hate school, right? Well one day my friends and I get so sick of it, we can't take it anymore. So we organize a plan for taking over the school.  
  
LC: That's right and it took about a month to plan out since the damn school is so big. Especially trying to figure out where we're going to fit all the damn students. Luckily we had Kurama to figure out all that stuff for us.  
  
DC: Yep. And we also had to figure out where we were going to fit all the damn teachers.  
  
DM: Tell them the best part.  
  
PG: You tell them. You brought it up.  
  
DM: Ok. And if they even tried to escape or make contact with the outside world. We kill them with the weapons CD made for us.  
  
CD: Thank you.  
  
DM: welcome.  
  
CD: And you guys have to know that we're all demons here.  
  
LC: I'm a neko akurei.  
  
PG: pixie akurei here.  
  
DC: kistune here.  
  
DM: another kistune.  
  
CD: dark wolf akurei here. Or in Japanese that would be, kurayami okami akurei. Anyone want to volunteer to do the disclaimer?  
  
PG: I'll do it.. WE DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME AT THE MOMENT BUT WE WILL SOON SINCE WE'RE TAKING OVER THE SCHOOL AND THAT CAUSES A CHAIN REACTION THAT GOES ON TO FURTHER PLACES.... How was that?  
  
All: BRAVO! BRAVO! claps and stomps feet on ground for PG  
  
PG: Thank you. Thank you bow bow  
  
CD: Alright, now its time for us to tell the wonderful, blood filled story on how we took over the school and some other places as well.  
  
All: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
One day while CD and her friends were in science conducting an experiment with tons of chemicals and acids, there 'bastard of a teacher' went to the front of the room to speak.  
  
"Tomorrow you all will have a major exam on what we have learned this quarter in science. If you don't show up, you will have to spend another year in eighth grade. That is all. Continue with your experiments."  
  
"Another year in eighth grade?" LC said to the others except DM who wasn't paying attention and continuing with the experiment. "My parents would literally kill me if I have to spend another fuckin year in eighth grade."  
  
"You're not the only one." CD spoke aloud. "Same with all our parents. Not only do we have to take this fuckin exam, we have an algebra exam, a Language Arts exam, a Social Studies exam, and we have that exam in Japanese to. That one is easy but the rest are hard. And all the 'teachers from hell' said that if we don't show up we have to spend another year in eighth grade."  
  
"Yes." Said the rest of the group except DM who still wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Uh oh." Said DM finally five minutes later. "I think I wasn't supposed to combine that yet."  
  
"What did you do this time?" PG said as she walked over to where DM was mixing the wrong chemicals into the boiling flask on top of the Bunsen burner held by a rack.  
  
The mixture was turning different colors from dark heated red to boiling black. The flask began to vibrate because it couldn't take the pressure of the heat.  
  
The group of five friends started to back away from the experiment and CD yelled for the teacher.  
  
The teacher turned around from helping the baka group of kids with their experiment. "What?" He said as he turned from the baka group. As he saw what was going on with the concoction of the wrong mixture of chemicals. "HURRY! Go turn off the gas over at the valve!"  
  
It was too late. The mixture exploded all over the group, the ceiling, the walls, the tables, and the floors. The rest of the class had ducked under the tables and under the counters to get away from the explosion and a whole delivery of trouble from the teacher. Whose face was boiling red with anger from the group of friends. The other classes in the hall came to see what was going on since they too heard an explosion and started giggling at what they saw in the 'classroom of disaster' as what everybody called it.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE IN MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU CAN EVEN IMAGINE!!!" The teacher yelled at the top of his lungs. "NOT ONLY DO YOU GET TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS, YOU ALL GET REFERLES AND ANOTHER YEAR OF EIGHTH GRADE!!!!!! Don't bother showing up tomorrow for that hell of an exam. You guys already failed my class. You." He pointed to CD who was trying to get the damn mess off her face as was the rest of the group who was mumbling 'fuckin teacher' under there breath so the rest of the students and teachers couldn't hear who were crying with laughter and making pointing gestures at them. Some of the concoction got into there mouths but they didn't care. It wasn't harmful for some reason.  
  
"Yes sir. What may I do for you?" CD asked being as polite as she could to the teacher because she didn't want to make the teacher angrier than he already was.  
  
"Don't soften up to me just so you could pass this class. Now go get the mops and buckets out of the janitors office and come back to help your friends."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And while you're at it you could start writing a will because I'll make next year more suffering and painful for you and all of your friends."  
  
CD didn't answer. She just walked out of the room still trying to get the mixture off her face which surprisingly enough, the mixture didn't burn or sting.  
  
"Must be something DM accidentally put into it." She whispered to herself.  
  
Twenty minutes later CD came back with five buckets and five mops. Her friends, only the two hundred teachers from the rest of the eighth grade team, and the principal remained in the classroom. The rest of the students had been evacuated from the school because the damn principal thought that it might be poisonous to the student's health and for that they got to go home.  
  
"What took you so long?" The teacher that was angry at them before said.  
  
"I went to the janitor's office and it was locked so I went to go look for the janitor who was all the way downstairs on the other side of the building. That's why sir." CD made the story up because the janitors' office was open, but she went to go clean off the rest of the concoction off her face.  
  
"Likely story. Just clean this fuckin mess up while the teachers and I decide the rest of your punishment. And after you're done cleaning, you can all call your parents to tell them your punishment and why you caused it. They can pick up the rest of your punishment from there." Said one of the math teachers that they all knew her as "the bitch from hell".  
  
The crew of friends didn't say another word. They just grabbed a mop and bucket and started cleaning the 'room of disaster' while the teachers went into the next room to talk about there punishment which they thought the girls couldn't hear or see them. But they knew that the room had a one way see through mirror. They didn't bother to listen because they already knew what was going to happen. They knew that it was going to mean certain death. (Grounded for life).  
  
"This is oushi." Said LC who was mopping a table at the other end of the room.  
  
"I agree. I think all the teachers, the rest of the staff, and the whole damn school should go to hell for making us do all this crap. Which, may I remind you, that we'll have to spend another fuckin year in this shit class." Spoke PG who was trying to clean part of the floor by LC which the mixture was starting to stain the floor.  
  
CD stood her mop upwards towards the ceiling. "We need a fire hose if we want to finish sooner and so this mess that DM made isn't going to stain these damn walls, tables, and floors." Spoke CD who knew that they weren't going to finish in time before the mess was going to stain. She started mopping up one of the walls by the teachers desk which was completely ruined. Nothing on his desk was much appreciated except the grade book. She picked it up and started to look through what was left of it anyways.  
  
"Don't blame me. It was an accident." Said DM after CD was finished.  
  
DC finally spoke after half an hour of cleaning, "What do you think they're going to do us?"  
  
"Probably make our lives more despondent as it already is." Said PG who went over to CD and started reading what was left of the grade book.  
  
"Holy shit." Said PG and CD at the same time that made everybody else come over to see what they had screamed about.  
  
"What's going on?" Said DM who dropped her mop on the ground and went over to the rest of the gang.  
  
PG spoke first. "Notes and it looks like blueprints to a machine that looks like a teleporter. Hold it. What's this in the bottom half corner?" She pointed to the corner at the bottom left corner which was being slowly stained by the black mess.  
  
There was a pause before CD answered. "Oh my god! It reads: Thall shall finally be able to transfer to different worlds as to what I'm creating. It has taken nearly ten years for this to become a reality to the future of man kind. They'll be able to transfer to any world that they desire at the blink of an eye: That's where it stops. The rest of the mixture is covering the rest."  
  
"I say we take this with us. We can look through the rest when we get home." Said LC who was trying to figure out the rest of the reading.  
  
"I agree. We need to study it further." Said DC who lifted her eyes from trying to figure out the rest of the writing.  
  
"Fine. We'll meet at my house early tomorrow morning because I have a feeling that we won't have school tomorrow." CD said right before the teachers came walking through the door.  
  
They scrambled to hide the grade book under the teachers desk. Then they hurried back to cleaning.  
  
The teachers didn't notice it thank goodness. "The eighth grade teachers and I have come to an agreement for your punishment." One of the social studies teachers had started to say. "You all have a week's suspension. You will be also working your community service for the next six months, either cleaning up the high ways or working at the local garbage disposal. You will also have to help out at the retirement pavilion downtown."  
  
"You will also have to come here every night after school to help the janitors clean up around here. That's all you have to do for us. Now go over to the phone in the next room to call your parents since this phone in here is totaled." The science teacher that had been angry at them before had said to them.  
  
With all of that said, the crew of friends were clenching there fists that even there nails dug into their skin. They loosened up their hands and walked into the next room to call there parents. One by one the girls were making angry faces more and more when their parents were talking to them. After they were done they didn't bother to say there punishment that there parents had made for them because two of the 'hell security guards' were standing right next to them.  
  
The crew of friends agreed that they will tell each other their punishment tomorrow morning. They went back into the science room where the teachers told them that they could go home for now.  
  
When the teachers weren't looking, CD went over to the teachers' desk and pulled out the grade book from under there. They walked out of the room and went to there lockers to pull out anything that they desired. Pictures of anime characters were taped in there. Including pictures of Hiei, Dark, Kurama, Rath, and Kenshin pictures in there. Pictures of hot stars, such as in CD's locker, Linkin Park and Trapt were also taped in there. They also grabbed any anime book and celebrity books that they could grab. CD put the grade book into her back-pack and pulled it over her back. All of the friend's back-packs had Japanese words written on them so the teachers didn't know what they meant. Including the words of the demons they wished to be. (A/N: so far in the story we're just normal teenaged girls who of course love anime. You'll see what happens, coming up soon)  
  
Later that night, at everybody's house, there was tourcher and a whole lot of yelling and screaming. All of them were sent to there rooms without dinner, phone, TV, or computer. They all had to write a ten paragraph essay on what punishment is like in the real world. They also had their younger brothers and/or sisters come in and make fun of them. There parents didn't care because they said it was okay for them to laugh at them. DM was lucky. She's an only child. She just got the punishment even worse with her parents yelling at her while she was doing the essay. None of them could stand it. They all left there essays half done and then went to bed.  
  
Something 'weird' happened that night. (A/N: and notice I have the word weird quotationed) They were all tossing, turning, and sweating a lot in there sleep. They were all turning into something different. They jolted up from sleep breathing harder and harder. When they finally calmed down they wiped the sweat from there faces and went back to sleep.  
  
When morning came, CD got up and went into the bathroom. She was thinking about the hell teachers as she started to brush her teeth. "I wish I had a sword with a black dragon hilt and red gems for eyes so I could kill all of those damn teachers." She said after she was done brushing her teeth and something very outlandish happened. The sword she wished for appeared right in front of her.  
  
"What the hell?" She said as she was examining the sword with its texture and its sharpness. "This is awesome. I can't wait to tell the others." She looked over at the clock. It was only 6:00 am. "I have enough time to take a shower and get ready."  
  
When she was done getting ready it was 6:30 am. Her whole family was asleep so she went over to her computer and e-mailed all of her friends to meet her at the old abandoned building at 7:10 am, on 55th. Then she got off and turned the TV on just loud enough so that she could hear and not her family. She turned to the news and it said that the school was closed that day with the recontamination people working to see if there were any further poisons or gasses in the building. They also said the names of the girls who caused it to happen she turned the TV off and looked over at the clock. It was 6:45 am. She grabbed her bag and grabbed her bike out of the garage.  
  
Everybody was there at exactly 7:08. "Lets get started." Answered DM.  
  
CD spoke up before anyone else could. "Did anything happen to you over night that might have been strange and/or abnormal?"  
  
"It happened to all of us. It's like we've changed." LC said for the rest of the group.  
  
"It's got to be that stuff made by DM." Said DC with a troubled face.  
  
"Wow DM. You actually did something that works for once." PG said smacking DM on the back.  
  
"So what did you guys get?"  
  
"None of us are quite sure really. It seems we have obtained some demonic power."  
  
Before anyone could answer that, CD spoke up. "I have an idea. Lets over rule the school. Since we have these powers and all."  
  
"I like it. Anyone else in?" LC said to the others.  
  
Everyone else had agreed. And CD asked what kind of weapon they wanted. CD had gotten out some paper so they could write what they wanted.  
  
Weapons: DC=shadow sword that the shadow inside it never stops chasing its victim when needed. The hilt is red with a silver jewel at the end of the hilt. And the blade is black.  
  
DM= the hilt is silver with a blood red jewel at the end that captures it victims. A silver blade with a black serpent wrapping around it.  
  
PG= poison daggers: (5 poison daggers) point of balance looks like gusts of wind. (Throwing daggers of wind i.e. clouds) two channels right next to each other (blood poison channel) for pain (impale person further) Bow and arrows: are also very poisonous (make sure they're associated with me; wind pixie)  
  
LC= whip: whip is complex so pay attention! At the handle there is a blade. That comes down over the hand and about to the elbow. The whip itself is surrounded by an electrical aura when willed to be. At the end of the whip there is yet another blade. Its blades are silver and the handle black. Bow and arrows: bow= silver and black; arrows= black (dark/shadow)  
  
CD grabbed the paper after everybody was done with it and skimmed through it. "Gees LC and PG. You guy's had a long description for just a couple of weapons."  
  
"Yep. We want it to be perfect." LC answered back with shine in her eyes. CD could see that she really meant it. She wanted to kill these teachers for doing what they did to her. CD just remembered something they had forgot to talk about. "I just remembered that we forgot to articulate what we had got for our punishments. I got grounded for three months from TV, computer, phone, and no anime for three months. It sucks big time. Fuckin parents. How about all of you guys? What did you guys get?"  
  
"Two months away from everything electronic for me." Answered DC who was feeling awkward saying that.  
  
"A month and a half for me away from everything except my room and books. They took away all my manga's and any Caleb. books I had. It sucks. The only thing they didn't grab or take away was all the boring novels I have. It sucks." Answered DM with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.  
  
"I'm grounded two and a half months with no anime. I can still use the computer but only to do my homework. And if I even try to go on the internet, my parents would know because of those stupid, fuckin parental controls." LC whined. "And also no TV and that mean's missing .hacksign, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu Yu Hakusho. Which may I remind you that Toonami took it off and then put it on Saturdays, but skipped over the tree demons saga and went to Genkai's tournament. It's so not fair. Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" She whined for about a minute then stopped to hear what PG had to say.  
  
"You're not the only one who has it hard. We all do. So no complaining. I just get two months grounded and I have to watch my little brother every Friday. And I'm grounded from the computer and TV. Also PS1 and PS2. And no anime for a month and a half. It sucks." PG said with the same angry face that DM has.  
  
CD looked down at her watch. It was 7:35 am. Her mother would have left by now. As would her little sister. Her mother knew that the school was closed so she had no point in looking in CD's room. Her dad would still be asleep because he doesn't wake up till 8:00 and leaves at 8:30. He never checks CD's room at all. Because he knows that she likes privacy. So there was no need to worry yet. DC spoke up a minute later.  
  
"So how exactly are we taking over the school? I mean there's only five of us and like over two thousand students and over five hundred staff members. Not to mention the security guards there. We would need more people or demons to help with this."  
  
CD went into wondering mode for awhile. LC spoke up before CD could say something.  
  
"I wish we had anime and manga characters to help with this."  
  
With that said, a very intense light appeared and almost blinded the group of friends but not before they covered their eyes. The light diminished and there stood Hiei, Kurama, Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, Rath, Thatz, Dark, Kenshin, Jin, and Touya.  
  
"We hear that you might need help with a take over plan." Rath understood.  
  
The five friends were dumbfounded to see there favorite anime characters standing right before there eyes. They didn't say anything for couple minutes until DC spoke up.  
  
"We sure do. "  
  
The friends got out of being astonished and CD spoke up.  
  
"We need to plan this entire thing out before we can even do a simple take over." When she said that she remembered about the grade book. "The grade book." She headed over to her bag and pulled out the grade book. The mess from yesterday had already dried over night but there were places that were still damp. She brought it over to show the anime people and turned to the page with the world teleporter machine. Kurama grabbed it and read what was left to read.  
  
"This is not good. This could mean trouble for all our worlds."  
  
They all agreed that the only way to stop this is to stop it before it even begins. But how? They wondered this for about ten minutes and the PG spoke up. "Well duh. The only way to stop this is to take over the school and stop anyone from making this a reality. Since it was in a teacher's grade book and all."  
  
"Your right. We have to stop this. I could get the weapons for my friends and someone will have to enlarge a map of the school. We'll have to know where and what everything is in order for us to do this. And I'm positive that people are going to attack to get the school back. So we're going have to close every entrance and exit so no one will get in unless we want them to." CD announced.  
  
With all of that said, they all had agreed to it. CD looked down at her watch. It was now 8:00. They decided that they were all to meet back here everyday after they were done with there community service and whenever they could get away from there family's.  
  
"Where are we to put these guys for the time being?" DC asked as she pointed to the anime characters. Then they looked over at the anime people.  
  
DM opened her mouth to speak but not before LC could. "They could stay here. There's a lounge upstairs and the fridge is still working since they only closed this place two months ago. The TV is still working and we could just bring them food and water when we can. Is that all right with you guys?" They all nodded there heads and that was settled.  
  
"We'll keep the book with us. We need to examine it further." Kurama said as they were gathering up there things.  
  
"Ok. We'll come back later with food."  
  
"Better come back with a lot or else we'll run out before the morning. Right, Thatz?" Rath looked over at Thatz.  
  
"Doo Dee Doo." Thatz whistled as he twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"Don't worry. We will."  
  
When they were done the group of friends got on there bikes and rode off. Except CD who stayed a few minutes after. "Could you guys figure out what this concoction is because something happened to us over night and we believe that it was this stuff that did it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh and make sure you stay out of site because other people come in here. We don't want to cause suspicion around town."  
  
"We will." Said Kurama.  
  
The rest of the anime characters had gone off exploring.  
  
CD looked at her watch. It was now 8:20 and her dad had left by now. "I got to go."  
  
CD picked up her things, got on her bike and rode off.  
  
When CD got home, her family was gone. She went over to get a notebook out of the drawer and started to draw. "I might as well draw what there weapons look like before I make them."  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
CD: That took longer than I thought. Didn't know it would take that long.  
  
DM: yup. Because LC and PG just had to be really specific with there weapons.  
  
PG: we just wanted it to be perfect.  
  
LC: yeah. So don't be so round the bend with it.  
  
(DM and CD started to chuckle)  
  
LC: what's so funny?  
  
DC: did you realize that they were being sarcastic about it?  
  
PG: oh. Oops.  
  
CD: anyways I hope you like it so far.  
  
LC: and chapter 2 will be coming soon.  
  
DM, DC, LC, and PG: see ya.  
  
CD: please read and review. Flames are welcome.  
  
DC: why do we want flames?  
  
DM: yeah. I don't think we want them to write bad reviews.  
  
CD: I just said that because if they do write bad reviews. We can kill them. Don't we want to see more blood spilled?  
  
LC: YEAH! I want to see more blood!  
  
PG: Me too!  
  
CD: well then when we get a bad review, you guys can kill them.  
  
All: YAY!!!!!!  
  
CD: hehehe. Please read and review. 


End file.
